Teaser
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: I-Pin loves to tease Lambo. Even though they are now fifteen and their world is more dangerous than ever. And Lambo? Well, he is still the same. With little changes in his behaviour...


**Title: **Teaser

**Rating: **K plus

**Pairing: **Lambo/I-Pin with fifteen

**Summary: **I-Pin loves to tease Lambo. He would give his sweets in exchange.

**Author Note: **Sadly, there are so few FFs of this pairing that I really wanted to write one myself. I hope the characters aren't too OOC because I had problems with making both of them believable (sighs).Enjoy and be so good to leave a comment. Spread the love of Lambo and I-Pin FFs (laughs).

* * *

Teaser 

It was still easy to make him cry.

Especially if you did know of his weakness for sweets and his weapons – and she did know him inside out since she met him with five all those years ago.

Even though he looked now like a real adult, nothing left from his childish figure, he did yet act like a child. Mostly around her because she did know him the best.

Perhaps that was why she just couldn't stop teasing him in ways only she did know of. Everybody could take candies from him; she was the one who would eat them with pleasure right before him when nobody was around. The looks he gave her then were priceless.

If she had to admit it, she would call it her little revenge for all the times he stole her food; but nobody suspected her when he was suddenly depressed.

She also loved to scare him out of the sudden; he was still a coward although he was now stronger than he was with five. His screams did change their sound because his voice had gotten deeper but she would laugh at him the same as she did when they were younger.

Occasionally she would manipulate his weapons so that instead of explosive grenades he would throw counterfeit water bombs at Reborn or Gokudera which would piss them of even more. But that she didn't do very often because his injuries would double after the angry hit men got a hold of him. She did only use it when he really had angered her to the limit. Which did happen less as often as in the past – luckily for him.

Those times to annoy him were precious to her because the future wasn't as bright as they all had thought ten years before.

Both had to learn how to fight and defend themselves, especially he because his position as a guardian required it. She – more experienced than him – did invent new techniques to be prepared for every enemy who could possibly try to attack her or the people close to her. But it was still hard when you had to face an enemy for the first time alone.

So they grew even closer to each other, connected through their childhood memories, their family and their new experiences.

And although I-Pin would have loved to say that some things had changed but never would he, she was the one most surprised and affected as he grew up into a man nobody would have expected him to become.

His personality stayed – if you didn't know him good, but she _did_ – the same.

But there was something – she simply couldn't put her finger on it – when he looked at her now that did change.

And when he sometimes would push her aside in battle to take the damage for her or would constantly ask her after each fight if everything was okay or would go out with her if she had to buy groceries, she was pretty sure of it.

The only problem was - and it really irked her – she couldn't find a name for that sensation she would feel when she got this look from him again.

The look soon varied. Sometimes it was concern, sometimes relive or sometimes simply anger at her for the pranks she played on him but always combined with this weird feeling she couldn't interpret.

The first time she nearly had a clue what it could be was after one of those battles where you had to fight of life and death. He arrived two hours later because he had a mission himself before he could meet up with her as a backup.

She could still remember the horrible look he had on his face while he was searching for her in ruins of the old building where her opponent had attacked her. She said hidden underneath an overthrown wall in a little hollow because her injuries didn't allow her to go home immediately.

Quietly as possible she had called out to him after she had heard him shouting her name. Why did he have to make such a noise, what if somebody did hear him!

Only after her seven's time saying his name louder than she should in this dangerous situation, he approached her lair with hurried steps.

But instead of helping her out, he crawled into her narrowed hideout and hugged her until it became difficult for her to breath. "Hey Lambo, let go! You're hurting me," she managed to say even though his embrace did keep crushing her wounds. "I'm fine."

Immediately, he released her from his arms and muttered a barley audible sorry. She laughed lightly - because he was there, everything was okay and she was still alive – and looked up at him. "I hope your mission was a success, too. Are you hurt?"

But he didn't give her an answer.

She looked closer and was shocked to see red eyes and a despaired snivelling cow boy in front of her. "What did happen, Lambo? Where are you hurt? Was your mission a fail-..."

Before she could ask more questions about his condition, she found herself again in a hug, only this time a careful one. Because of his crying earlier, he now started to hiccup. I-Pin sighed softly and cringed as she put her arms around this silly cow. "It's okay, everything is okay."

Why was it so easy to make him cry? And why did it hurt so much more than her injuries to hear him sob?

He drew her nearer against his body as if he needed to assure himself that she was there.

"I was so scared –_hiccup_- as I couldn't find –_hiccup_ – you in all those – _hiccup_ – ruins…," was what he whispered next to her right ear.

She smiled and nuzzled her nose in his hair which smelt like gunpowder, a little like sweets and so typically after Lambo. "Silly. Nobody can beat me that easily." To affirm him that she was alright and to calm him down gradually, she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Lambo stiffened distinctly in her arms but instead of scrambling away from her like she had expected – he did always run when Tsuna-nii-san's mother wanted to do the same – he pushed her gently a little away from him and looked at her.

I-Pin was astonished about his blushing face and even more amazed about his gaze. He looked as if he had come to a conclusion. But before she could ask him what he was thinking, he grinned at her and kissed her right back at the forehead like she had done with him earlier. She blushed a bit because of his action.

"We have to get outta here, the basis told me over funk that the destruction you caused during your fight may lure other foes in our direction." Without waiting for her response, he cautiously picked her up from the ground and carried her through the small opening of the hollow.

"You know, I can walk on my own, right?" She looked expecting up at him. She didn't wait two hours in that dirty place to be carried home now!

He simply smirked at her (Where did he learn to do that?) and kept walking. I-Pin felt her face flushing. He never did act so manly (Was that _really_ the right word to describe him?) around her before. And this kiss just now…Perhaps he was getting ill?

To worn out to argue with him now or to think more about his weird behaviour, she closed her eyes and huddled herself closer to his warm body. Soon she was sound asleep in his arms.

Lambo grinned.

Perhaps he would use that smirk much more often in the future. She never stopped to disagree with him so quickly. Slowly he made his way through the wrecked battlefield always watching his steps so that he wouldn't hurt the girl more than she already was.

Although he had been trying so hard to make her realize his feelings she was still as ignorant to such matters as ever. Hopefully she would pay more attention to him in the future. And hopefully the next time he would be on time to prevent all those injuries on her delicate petite frame.

-

-

* * *

-

The next time I-Pin was able to steal candy from Lambo – caramel bonbons – he didn't look angry or ran after her to get them back. Instead he waited until she had popped the first one in her mouth. Then a wide grin appeared on his face and he slowly approached the Chinese girl.

Curiously she observed him coming over to her and because she wanted to give the sweets back anyway after she had one, she waited for him to reach her. Unthought of her, he came up so near that she could feel his breath – he smelled like the strawberry lollipop he had eaten after lunch - on her face.

Surprised at his boldness to come this close, she watched dazed as he dipped down on her eye level. And before she could even think about escaping, he kissed her right on the lips.

I-Pin's eyes became big and she blushed like she had never in her whole life. The bag with the bonbons plumped forgotten down on the floor. A gasp escaped her, or would if Lambo wasn't just blocking her mouth.

He used it to deepen the kiss even more and finally tasted what she took from him, the caramel.

I-Pin relaxed gradually and closed her eyes. Had he planned this all along?

Lambo smirked as he felt her responding to his daringly initiated kiss. He would let her steal every candy he possessed if the chase would always end like this.

Unknown to him, I-Pin also had come to her own benefit of the situation. She had gained another way to tease him. But the next time she would be the one in control.

With that ulterior motive in mind, she bit him teasingly on his lower lip and waited patiently until he broke their kiss.

"The next time I won't make it so easy for you," she whispered right into his ear.

Her answer was a big grin before he pulled her into another kiss.

-

-


End file.
